


Sự phán xử của Ron

by sallindia



Series: That's Life Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallindia/pseuds/sallindia
Summary: Ron Weasley đã và vẫn sẽ dõi theo người bạn thân nhất của mình qua từng năm, hi vọng cậu ấy tìm được hạnh phúc của bản thân. anh chỉ chưa bao giờ mong rằng bạn mình tìm được cái hạnh phúc ấy với Draco Malfoy. Ron đã quyết định chờ đợi và quan sát, cho tới khi điều gì đó xảy ra với Harry và không còn thời gian để đợi nữa.Đây là phần 1 của loạt truyện ngắn That's Life Together. Truyện lấy bối cảnh vào tháng 8 năm 2004.Truyện thuộc bản quyền của Janieohio ở cùng trang này.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: That's Life Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605250
Kudos: 1





	Sự phán xử của Ron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ron's Adjudication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763717) by [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio). 



Ron Weasley đang tận hưởng sự tĩnh lặng trong cửa hàng. Anh đã có một cơn đau đầu hầu hết cả buổi tối, và đồ trong cửa hàng đã được đóng gói. Tháng Tám ở Hẻm Xéo luôn luôn bận rộn, nhưng Cửa hàng chơi khăm của anh em Weasley lại thu hút được một lượng lớn các học sinh chuẩn bị để trở lại Hogwarts. 

Ron bước trên một nửa hành lang trống, viết ghi chú về những vật phẩm cần được bổ sung, những vật phẩm tồn kho, và cả bất kì đống bừa bộn nào cần đặc biệt chú ý. Anh ném một bùa làm sạch vào lồng yêu tinh rồi nhanh chóng thay đồ ăn và nước. Chúng đã được bán rất nhanh trong năm nay, và anh đã thêm chúng vào danh sách. 

Ron thích cái yên lặng của cửa hàng sau khi đóng cửa, và thường chọn ở lại đến tối. Điều này tốt hơn là dậy sớm để mở cửa, và nó là một công việc đơn giản, thật đấy. Anh có thể làm nốt công việc mà không cần làm thêm ngoài giờ, vì vậy anh để cho tâm trí của mình trở lại về những năm đến trường. Thật khó để tin rằng mới chỉ mười năm trước thôi bọn họ còn đang ở Giải Quidditch Thế giới, chuẩn bị cho năm thứ tư của Hogwarts và chưa biết đến cuộc thi Tam Pháp thuật đã khởi xướng cho những năm tháng chiến tranh sau này. Và đó cũng là năm đầu tiên anh đã thực sự để ý đến Hermione. 

Hoặc là để ý đến sự chú ý của mình, dù sao đi nữa. Anh tự cười bản thân, đánh dấu tất cả những thứ cần thiết cho những hộp Snack chạy trốn.

Ron đã từng là một đứa trẻ nhiều tham vọng. Anh từng luôn cảm thấy biết ơn chiếc mũ Phân loại đã không đặt quá nhiều chú ý vào điều đó. Anh đã từng muốn làm những điều tuyệt vời, trở nên nổi tiếng và giàu có, và được nhớ tới như là người tuyệt nhất trong số các anh em Weasley. 

Ron lắc đầu, đưa bản thân ra khỏi những ký ức. Đứa trẻ đầy tham vọng ngày đó đã trở thành một thiếu niên tội lỗi, nhưng rồi, nhìn lại xem, chẳng phải là tất cả bọn họ đều đã trở nên tội lỗi sao? Anh đã để những tham vọng của tuổi thơ biến mình thành một kẻ ngốc ích kỉ, ơn trời rằng bạn anh đã có thể chịu đựng được điều đó.

Và bây giờ anh đang ở đây, vui vẻ làm việc trong một cửa hàng. À, anh đã sở hữu một nửa cửa hàng những ngày này, nhưng làm việc vẫn là làm việc. Đứa trẻ Ron đã bị kinh sợ. Anh đã tự tưởng tượng bản thân trong những cuộc đột kích nguy hiểm của Thần Sáng, chiến đấu bên cạnh người bạn thân nhất của mình, khiến mọi người kinh ngạc bằng những kỹ năng điêu luyện của mình. 

Anh thật sự đã cười ra tiếng trước ý nghĩ đó. Anh đã trải qua năm đầu của kỳ huấn luyện Thần Sáng cùng Harry, và anh khá ổn với nó. Cả Harry và anh đều cảm thấy giống với những năm chiến tranh, và họ dùng những kinh nghiệm đó để vượt qua những bài học ở năm đầu tiên. Họ đã làm những thực tập sinh khác kinh ngạc, và khiến những hướng dẫn viên ấn tượng, và họ đã có sự tôn trọng cùng hâm mộ.

Anh ghét từng giây phút của khoảng thời gian đó. 

Anh đã làm xong việc chiến đấu. Anh đã đạt được một Huân chương Merlin đệ Nhất, đã được nhìn vào với ánh mắt tôn trọng, anh thậm chí đã có cả một chiếc thẻ Sô-cô-la Ếch của riêng mình, cho những mục đích vớ vẩn, và anh không quan tâm. Bây giờ, anh quan tâm tới những người bạn và gia đình của mình. Anh quan tâm về hạnh phúc và sự an toàn của họ. Cứ để Hermione và Harry tiếp tục thay đổi thế giới. Anh chỉ muốn ở ngay đó, ủng hộ bọn họ từ phía sau và tận hưởng cuộc sống của mình.

Ron biết có vài người nói rằng anh lười biếng, nhưng anh đã làm việc mười hai giờ mỗi ngày, sau đó trở về nhà và ở bên vợ của mình (anh vẫn cảm thấy ớn lạnh khi gọi cô ấy như vậy, thậm chí là khi đã chín tháng kể từ đám cưới của họ), anh dọn dẹp nhà cửa và làm bữa tối hoặc chuẩn bị cho bữa sáng hôm sau. Không phải Hermione sẽ để anh làm bất cứ việc gì ít hơn một nửa số việc nhà, nhưng anh còn chưa từng thử làm vậy (nói chung là sợ vợ =_=). Anh muốn giúp cô leo lên từng bậc thang của MLE, hỗ trợ Harry bắt những tên tội phạm, và duy trì hoạt động của cửa hàng. Cuối cùng, Ron đã nghĩ rằng anh đã hoàn thành việc kiểm kê danh sách, điều đó khiến anh thấy vui vẻ. Và điều đó chẳng phải đã chỉ như bãi phế thải vậy*?

*Tui không hiểu chỗ này lắm, nguyên gốc là "And wasn't that just the shit?" 

Anh trở lại kho hàng, gõ đũa phép của mình vào những chiếc hộp khác nhau và đưa chúng tới trước cửa hàng, rồi thở dài. Với tất cả, lẽ ra anh vui vẻ, nhưng anh đã rất lo lắng cho Harry. Vào vài năm trước, cậu ấy đã sống một chút cho xã hội. Cậu ấy đã cố gắng làm việc, dành thời gian với con đỡ đầu của cậu, tới quán rượu cùng Ron, George, Neville hoặc một vài người bạn bất kì, và đã tu sửa lại lâu đài Grimmuald. Cậu chưa từng thật sự hẹn hò gì, cậu cũng đã không làm gì cho bản thân.

Chà, đó là những điều đã xảy ra cho đến tận bây giờ. Mùa thu năm ngoái, cô Andromeda đã bị ốm và phải ở lại vài tuần trong St.Mungo 's. Harry đã chăm sóc cho Teddy và dừng dành quá nhiều thời gian với Draco Malfoy hay với tất cả mọi người. Malfoy và cô Andromeda đã thân thiết hơn sau trận chiến, vì vậy nên hắn ta và Harry đã được bàn giao Teddy trong suốt khoảng thời gian cô bị ốm. Vào một lúc nào đó trong khoảng thời gian ấy, họ đã trở thành bạn, và rồi sau mùa đông ấy, vượt qua cả tình bạn.

Ron vẫn chưa thể quen với việc này. Draco Malfoy! Ron đã không có vấn đề gì về sự thật rằng Harry là đồng tính, nhưng đó không phải vấn đề ở đây. Điều này không phải hiếm thấy ở thế giới phù thủy, và Malfoy gần như không phải là người bạn trai đầu tiên của Harry. Đó đã là Micheal Corner bốn năm trước , và Ginny đã thực sự là người giúp họ thành đôi. Ron vẫn còn thấy buồn cười khi nhớ lại.

Nhưng Harry đã không có ai, bất kể nam hay nữ, trong vòng ba năm qua. Và bây giờ thì đã có Malfoy. Trên thực tế, đúng sự thật rằng họ có vẻ như đang làm việc cùng nhau. Họ đã giải quyết hết những vấn đề trong mấy năm xung đột. Harry cũng đã bay trở lại, cậu ấy cũng đưa Teddy tới những giải đấu Quidditch,và thậm chí còn nói chuyện về một kì nghỉ lễ sắp tới nữa. Harry chưa từng có một kì nghỉ trong ờ,...bao giờ.

Malfoy có vẻ đã khiến Harry vui vẻ hơn, cho dù bất kì lí do gì đi chăng nữa. Ron từng muốn nghi ngờ, nhưng rõ ràng rằng Malfoy đã không còn giống với 'hắn ta' khi còn ở trường nữa. Oh, hắn vẫn là một kẻ quái gở, hay chọc tức và châm biếm người khác với cái vẻ lịch sự lố bịch ấy. Hắn ta ăn mặc trang trọng, và luôn chải chuốt một cách hoàn hảo, và Ron khá chắc chắn rằng hắn ta chăm sóc móng tay khá thường xuyên. Ai có thể làm bạn với một người đàn ông như thế chứ, huống chi là hẹn hò. Trời đất ạ, hắn còn mang cả túi xách (cho đàn ông-man bag). Một cái túi xách! Hắn có thể gọi đó là cái túi mà hắn thích, nhưng nó là một cái túi xách! 

Tuy nhiên, Harry đã nói rằng hắn đang làm rất tốt công việc của mình ở phòng thí nghiệm độc dược tại St.Mungo. Malfoy đã phát minh ra một loại độc dược vào năm ngoái, và điều này đã chứng minh được khả năng trong việc điều trị của tên Dragon Pox đó (từ này dịch ra khá chuối nên mình sẽ để đây, ai muốn có thể tìm hiểu). Ron đã nghĩ về những sinh mạng được cứu bởi loại độc đó, và Malfoy cũng không hề khoe khoang hay tự mãn, những điều đã khiến Ron phát điên lên khi còn là những đứa trẻ.

Cho nên, vì lợi ích của Harry, anh sẽ cố gắng chịu đựng tên--ờ.., hắn vì hắn ta có thể khiến Harry vui vẻ, và Ron thích nhìn thấy một Harry như vậy. Và anh cũng có thể tìm thấy chút thú vui qua việc trêu chọc con chồn thích làm đẹp đó, tất nhiên đây sẽ là lợi ích nhỏ mà anh sẽ giữ bí mật. 

Ron xếp món đồ chơi cuối cùng lên kệ, và bắt đầu tắt đèn. Kiểm tra những ổ khóa, anh bắt đầu bước trở lại khi nghe thấy tiếng lò sưởi floo.

"Ron?!"- anh nghe thấy tiếng cha mình kêu lên với chất giọng kì lạ.

Ron hoàn toàn lo lắng và nhanh chóng trở lại căn phòng phía sau. "Cha? Người đang làm gì ở đây? Mẹ con ổn chứ?"

Arthur Weasley đang đứng trước lò sưởi, và trông ông có vẻ không ổn. Ron gần như trở nên hoảng loạn. Cha anh là một trong những người vững tâm nhất mà anh biết, ông ấy không bị sự việc làm mất bình tĩnh dễ dàng.

"Mẹ con ổn, Hermione và những anh em của con cũng vậy."

Ron đã dần bình tĩnh lại, nhưng cha anh tiếp tục.

"Ron, là Harry. Nó đã ở trong một cuộc truy bắt tối nay và bị thương. Ta không biết chi tiết, nhưng đó là điều quan trọng nhất, nhưng họ đã giúp nó ổn lại rồi. Mẹ con đang trên đường tới St.Mungo. Bà ấy và ta đã lên danh sách những liên hệ khẩn cấp của Harry, thế nên bà ấy đã tới bệnh viện và ta thì đi tìm con và Hermione. Ta tới nhà của các con trước, nhưng Hermione bảo con vẫn còn ở đây. Con bé nói sẽ gặp lại con ở bệnh viện."

Ron gần như không thể di chuyển. Harry, ôi Merlin, không. Anh phải tới đó. Anh phải tới đó vì người bạn thân nhất của anh, người anh em của anh. Cả gia đình đều đã ở đó, với kỹ năng truyền thông tin và hiểu biết của mẹ, sẽ không còn ai khác...

Ron sững người. Malfoy. Gia đình anh vẫn chưa biết chuyện về Malfoy. Harry và Malfoy đã quyết định sẽ giữ bí mật về chuyện này trong quan sát mọi chuyện trước khi nhà Malfoy và nhà Weasley giải quyết hết vấn đề cũ. Ngoài cô Andromeda và Teddy, chỉ có anh và Hermione là những người duy nhất biết chuyện, dù anh nghĩ có lẽ còn có cả Parkinson nữa.

"Cha, người nói cậu ấy đã ổn rồi?"

"Phải, bọn họ nói cậu ấy vẫn đang hôn mê, đó là những gì ta biết."

"Hãy nói với Hermione là con sẽ đến đó, nhưng con sẽ phải tới một nơi trước đã. Harry sẽ muốn con là vậy, con nghĩ thế. Con không muốn nói nhiều hơn bây giờ, nhưng con sẽ gặp cha ở đó."

"Con có cần giúp không?"

"Không ạ, cha cứ đi đi. Nhớ gửi cho con thần hộ mệnh cập nhật tình hình của Harry sớm nhất có thể nhé." 

"Ta sẽ. Nhanh lên nhé, con trai. Ta yêu con. Harry sẽ ổn thôi. Chúng ta sẽ trông chừng nó." 

"Cảm ơn cha. Cậu ấy sẽ rất cần điều đó."

____________________________

Ron tới Điền trang Malfoy trong sự lo lắng. Anh thật sự không biết phải diễn tả như thế nào. Anh mới chỉ tới đây một lần trong đời và đó cũng không phải kỉ niệm tốt đẹp gì. Anh đã phải kiềm lại những kí ức về tiếng thét của Hermione và bàn tay bạc của Wormtail. Lắc mạnh đầu, Ron bước đi nhanh chóng. Anh không thể để bị phân tâm.

Một con gia tinh xuất hiện trước mặt Ron để hỏi thăm nếu có liên quan đến công việc của cậu chủ của nó. Chết tiệt, đến cả những con gia tinh cũng thật khó chịu. 

"Tôi cần nói chuyện với Draco Malfoy. Điều này rất gấp, có liên quan đến Harr-- à, liên quan đến ngài Potter."

"Vâng thưa ngài, tôi sẽ chuyển lời tới cậu chủ. Làm ơn hãy tới trước cửa và tôi sẽ gặp ngài ở đó."

Ron đảo mắt nhìn con gia tinh. Càng gặp nhiều gia tinh, anh càng cảm thấy Dobby là một cá thể bất bình thường. Những ý nghĩ về Dobby đột nhiên khiến anh nhớ tới lí do tại sao mình ở đây, và anh đã đẩy nhanh tốc độ.

Khi Ron tới trước cánh cửa, nó đã mở, anh được dẫn vào trong. Malfoy vừa bước ra từ một căn phòng bên phải, và Pansy Parkinson đi cùng hắn.

"Weasley. Tôi đã nợ cậu điều gì sao?" Malfoy cằn nhằn và liếc anh một cái. Hắn ta biết phải có vấn đề gì đã xảy ra khiến Ron tự mình tới điền trang này. 

"Parkinson, tôi có thể nói chuyện riêng với Malfoy một chút?"

Malfoy đã ngắt lời,"Pansy, ở lại. Weasley, tôi không có bất kì bí mật nào với Pansy. Cứ nói đi. Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Tôi biết cậu tới đây không phải để uống trà." 

"Được thôi. Là Harry. Cậu ấy đã bị thương. Tôi không biết hết toàn bộ chi tiết, cha tôi vừa tới báo với tôi điều đó. Hermione và những người còn lại trong gia đình tôi đều đã ở bệnh viện. Cha tôi nói rằng cậu ấy đã ổn rồi, nhưng vẫn còn hôn mê, và điều này khá là nghiêm trọng."

Malfoy trông có vẻ phát bệnh nhưng lại cố giấu điều đó sau lớp mặt nạ tẻ nhạt. Pansy chộp lấy cánh tay của hắn để hắn có thể đứng vững. Cô ấy thì thầm vào tai hắn, rồi hắn ta gật đầu.

"Weasley," Pansy nói. "Cảm ơn vì đã cho chúng tôi biết. Tôi biết điều này sẽ khiến mọi người không thoải mái, nhưng Draco thật sự cần đến đó. Tôi cũng sẽ tới để giúp đỡ. Cậu có phiền không nếu chúng tôi cần một chút thời gian chuẩn bị. Linney sẽ đưa cậu tới phòng đọc, nơi có cái lò sưởi gần nhất. Chúng tôi sẽ gặp cậu ở đó sớm nhất có thể để chúng tôi cùng qua đó với cậu.

Con gia tinh, Linney, hiển nhiên rồi, ra hiệu từ một căn phòng tới đại sảnh, và Malfoy nhanh chóng trở lại căn phòng từ nơi mà họ đã đến. Ron còn chưa chờ đến một phút trước khi họ trở lại, và anh nhận ra rằng họ hẳn là đã chạy. Ron đã có chút thắc mắc về việc Malfoy không cảm thấy cần nghỉ ngơi.

Malfoy đưa cho Ron một cái bình sứ đầy bột floo, anh lấy một ít mà không nói gì, ném nắm bột vào ngọn lửa. "St.Mungo's!"

________________________________

Khu vực tiếp tân tĩnh lặng. Đó là một buổi tối thứ ba, và rõ ràng rằng mọi thứ đều chìm trong cái im lặng đó. Ron co mình lại. Tất nhiên là không phải tất cả mọi nơi, hoặc là Harry không có ở đây.

Malfoy bước đi phía sau anh, Pansy đang nắm lấy tay hắn.

"Harry Potter?" Ron hỏi.

Ngay sau đó, thần hộ mệnh hình con chồn của cha anh xuất hiện. "Không có gì thay đổi. Tầng thứ tư, khoa Tổn thương do thần chú." 

Người đàn ông ngồi trong bàn gật đầu trang trọng. "Có vẻ như ngài đã biết phải đi đâu rồi. Tới hướng đó, rồi vào thang máy bên phải. Tôi hi vọng mọi thứ đều ổn với ngài Potter."

Malfoy lên tiếng. "Tôi làm việc ở đây, nhớ chứ? Nhanh nào. Đi hướng này."

Ron gật đầu cảm ơn phù thủy tiếp tân. Malfoy có vẻ nhợt nhạt hơn bình thường, mái tóc xõa ra và rũ xuống khuôn mặt của hắn. Tuy nhiên, hắn ta vẫn đứng thẳng và một cái nhìn buồn bã trên mặt hắn khiến Ron nghĩ mình có thể lừa được hắn nếu hắn không nhìn cẩn thận.

Ron hít một hơi thật sâu để bình tĩnh lại. Chết tiệt, anh đã lo lắng quá rồi.

"Tôi sẽ vào trước," anh nói với Malfoy. "Cho tôi khoảng ba mươi giây để chuẩn bị cho gia đình tôi về việc tôi đưa cậu tới. Một vài người trong số họ đã biết các cậu là bạn, nhưng..."

"Được. Nhưng... Đi đi, Weasley," hắn ta nói, đúng lúc cánh cửa vừa mở ra. "Ba mươi giây."

Ron bước ra khỏi thang máy và thấy gia đình mình đang ở khu vực đợi trong sảnh. Hermione đã nhận ra anh đầu tiên và chạy tới, choàng tay qua cổ anh, cô thì thầm vào tai anh. "Anh mang cậu ta tới?"

"Phải. Anh chỉ có vài giây để chuẩn bị cho mọi người. Harry vẫn ổn chứ?"

"Em không biết, em vừa tự mình tới đây," cô ấy trả lời, cố gắng kìm lại nước mắt.

Ron ôm chặt lấy cô, rồi nhìn về phía gia đình mình. 

"Này mọi người, ừm, con sẽ phải nói vài điều thật nhanh. Có người cần phải ở đây. Harry sẽ muốn cậu ta tới. Hãy, chỉ cần tử tế thôi, được chứ? Nhớ lấy lí do tại sao chúng ta ở đây."

Gia đình anh trông có vẻ hoang mang, rồi từng người một nhìn về phía sau anh và trông có vẻ sốc, hoặc khó chịu, và sự bối rối hiện lên trên những khuôn mặt khác nhau. Ginny lên tiếng đầu tiên.

"Malfoy. Cảm ơn vì đã đến. Parkinson."

Malfoy chỉ gật đầu, rồi nhìn về phía Hermione. "Hermione, cậu ấy thế nào rồi? Tôi có thể thấy cậu ấy không? Tôi cần... " giọng của hắn nghe như bị giật bất ngờ vậy, "cần gặp cậu ấy."

Hermione nhìn hắn kĩ hơn, rồi gật đầu. "Được rồi. Ron, cả anh nữa. Đến đây, chúng ta sẽ biết nếu có bất cứ biến chuyển gì, và xem xem lúc nào thì chúng ta có thể vào trong."

Malfoy trông có vẻ mừng và ra hiệu cho Pansy ngồi xuống, rồi đi theo Ron và Hermione ra khỏi đại sảnh, tới một khu vực đông người. Bác sĩ và y tá bận rộn chạy ra vào một căn phòng có những Thần Sáng canh gác bên ngoài. Neville là một trong số họ, tinh thần Ron như bị ai đó bóp chặt.

"Nev!" Ron nhanh chóng chạy tới. "Nev, anh bạn, cậu có thể nói cho chúng tôi điều gì đây?"

"Cậu ấy sẽ ổn chứ?" Malfoy với chất giọng khác thường yên lặng đến phía sau anh. Nó nghe không giống hắn chút nào, giọng hắn the thé như giọng mà Ron đã dùng để chế nhạo hắn.

Neville nhìn kĩ Malfoy, rồi nhún vai và quay lại với Ron. 

"Tớ không biết nữa, Ron. Tớ không thể nói về nơi chúng tớ đã tới, nhưng tớ chắc rằng chúng tớ đã chia nhau ra. Tớ đã nghe thấy tiếng niệm chú, và tới đó nhanh nhất có thể, có lẽ là khoảng 20,30 giây sau khi nghe được? Harry vẫn đúng là Harry, cậu ấy cố cầm cự một mình, nhưng bọn chúng có ba người và một trong số chúng vòng ra sau Harry đúng lúc tớ đến. Chúng đã phá được lá chắn của cậu ấy trước khi tớ kịp bắt chúng lại. Cậu ấy đã hạ được hai tên còn lại trước khi ngã xuống, nhưng..." Neville dừng lại và chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường.

"Họ có biết cái gì đã trúng cậu ấy không?" Malfoy hỏi.

"Có, chúng tôi nghĩ nó giống với thứ mà Dolohov đã dùng để tấn công Hermione ở Cục Thần bí." Neville nhìn Hermione với ánh mắt hối lỗi. "Vết thương đã ngừng chảy máu, và cậu ấy vẫn còn đang hôn mê. Nhưng họ vẫn chưa thể khâu lại vết thương trước khi chữa trị bên trong. Chắc chắn là lời nguyền này không thể để lại một vết cắt sạch sẽ gì cả rồi."

"Không, không, điều này là không thể. Xin lỗi, tôi cần phải đi nói chuyện với Pansy. Tôi nghĩ chúng tôi có một quyển sách từ điền trang có thể giúp cho những bác sĩ. Tôi sẽ đi gửi nó cho cô ấy."

Malfoy nhanh chóng quay trở lại chỗ Pansy, và Neville nhìn Ron cùng Hermione với ánh mắt nghi hoặc.

Ron chỉ gật đầu. "Phải, họ đã hẹn hò được vài tháng. Họ đang làm mọi chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn khi không nói với ai về điều này cả. Nhưng Harry sẽ rất buồn nếu như tớ không mang cậu ta đến. Tớ cũng không thích điều này, nhưng đây là vì Harry."

Neville cười và đặt tay lên vai Ron. "Cậu là một người bạn tốt, Ron. Dù sao thì, tớ nghĩ họ sẽ không để bất kì ai vào cho đến khi họ làm việc xong đâu. Các cậu tốt hơn nên ngồi xuống, và tớ sẽ cho các cậu biết nếu có bất kì biến chuyển gì. Tớ đang trong nhiệm vụ canh gác căn phòng, nên sẽ không có ai ra vào mà tớ không biết. Cậu ấy an toàn, anh bạn, và tớ cũng sẽ không đi đâu cả."

Hermione ôm nhanh Neville một cái để cảm ơn, rồi nắm lấy tay Ron và kéo anh về chỗ gia đình. Mọi người đều đang ngồi trên những chiếc ghế, nhìn vào người bên cạnh, hoặc nắm tay nhau, và thì thầm nói chuyện. Nếu bạn là một phần của gia đình Weasley như Harry, thì bạn cũng chính là Gia đình. 

Ở góc ít người, Malfoy đã ngồi sụp xuống ghế một mình.

Trông hắn ta thật tồi tệ. Và cũng thật cô đơn.

Nếu là ngày trước, Ron sẽ dùng cơ hội này để chế giễu hắn, chỉ nếu khi anh biết Malfoy sẽ chế giễu anh vì tai nạn của Harry.

Nhưng bây giờ, hắn chỉ trông mất mát. Đau khổ. Dễ sụp đổ đến không ngờ.

Ron nhìn liếc qua vợ mình, cô ấy gật đầu, rồi anh bước đến và ngồi xuống cạnh Malfoy. Anh khó chịu hắng giọng.

"Malfoy, tôi có thể giúp được gì không? Neville nghĩ rằng nó sẽ tốt hơn trong khi chờ đợi."

"Không, cảm ơn." Thật cứng ngắc, thật kiểu cách, trong khi mà anh không muốn trở thành một thằng ngốc.

Hiện tại Ron không muốn nói chuyện, anh nghĩ Malfoy cũng vậy, thế nên anh chỉ ngồi lại, và để không gian chìm trong tĩnh lặng.

Malfoy trông dễ chịu hơn, rồi tựa đầu vào tường và từ từ nhắm mắt lại.

Đôi khi, Ron nghĩ, ở lại cho một ai đó thật sự không bằng chỉ ở lại.

________________________________

Gần một tiếng sau, Neville lại gần Ron và Draco, hai người vẫn đang ngồi trong yên lặng. Ron nhận ra Hermione đang chơi với Victorie, trong khi rõ ràng rằng Bill và Fleur đã đi đâu đó. Hình như anh đã nghe vài tiếng lầm bầm về trà thì phải.

Dù vậy, Hermione đã tới gần và Neville ngồi xuống cạnh họ.

"Được rồi, các bạn. Các cậu có thể vào rồi. Họ nói chỉ hai người vào một lần, và nếu có bất cứ ai muốn vào thăm cậu ấy, họ sẽ hạn chế điều đó. Họ đã bắt cậu ấy đóng cửa, và giờ chắc cậu ấy đang ngủ, nhưng cậu ấy đã nói chuyện với tôi một lúc, tức là cậu ấy vẫn con ý thức. Họ đã cho cậu ấy uống thuốc giảm đau, nên chắc giờ nó vẫn còn tác dụng."

Ron đã hoàn toàn thả lỏng, và thậm chí còn nở nụ cười. Harry khi vẫn còn bị tác động bởi thuốc giảm đau luôn rất thú vị, nó như bạn quên mất lí do tại sao cậu ấy phải dùng đến nó. Thật không may, Ron đã thấy cậu ấy đau đớn rất nhiều lần trong suốt mười ba năm qua, cho tới bây giờ khi cậu ấy đã an toàn, Ron cảm thấy gần như trở về bình thường.

Ron liếc nhìn qua Malfoy và nhận ra hắn ta gần như không tập trung chút nào.

Anh nhìn qua Hermione, rồi quay lại Malfoy sau khi nhận được cái gật đầu từ cô.

"Malfoy, sao cậu không vào đó trước? Chúng tôi sẽ trở lại sau vài phút nữa."

Malfoy biểu hiện kinh ngạc, nhưng vẫn đứng dậy. Hắn nhìn một lượt khắp căn phòng, như thách ai dám nói gì. Hắn lẩm bẩm cảm ơn Hermione, rồi theo Neville ra khỏi phòng. 

Ron nhìn theo bóng lưng hắn, rồi quay lại gia đình anh. Họ như đang chờ đợi một lời giải thích.

"Được rồi, bắt đầu đi. Con sẽ giải thích mọi việc có thể."

"Ronald Weasley!" mẹ anh la lên. "Mẹ không nghĩ không ai trong số chúng ta có thể ngồi trong căn phòng này một tiếng qua và cần lời giải thích. Người đàn ông trẻ tội nghiệp đó rõ ràng là đã mất trí rồi. Mẹ chỉ muốn biết rằng họ đã ở bên nhau bao lâu rồi, và khi nào họ định sẽ nói cho chúng ta. Điều này hiển nhiên không phải bình thường."

Ron nhìn xung quanh và đã chú ý rằng những người còn lại trong gia đình anh không hề trông tức giận, chỉ có mệt mỏi và hiếu kì. Ginny còn có cả một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn trên khuôn mặt.

"Từ tháng Hai. Họ đã làm bạn từ mùa thu năm ngoái khi cô Andromeda bị ốm, rồi bắt đầu dành nhiều thời gian với nhau hơn, thường là cùng Teddy. Và mọi thứ cuối cùng cũng rõ ràng vào tháng Hai. Con đã không hỏi chi tiết. Mọi người sẽ phải hỏi Harry nếu muốn biết thêm." Anh quay lại nhìn mẹ mình, "con nghĩ Harry sẽ xin phép về việc mang cậu ta tới một bữa tối ở Hang Sóc sớm thôi, nhưng công việc giờ đang bận rộn, và cậu ấy vẫn chưa có cơ hội."

Mẹ anh có vẻ hài lòng với câu trả lời. Anh nhìn về phía vợ mình.

"Hermione, em có thể nói với mọi người về những gì Neville đã nói với chúng ta vừa nãy chứ? Anh nghĩ anh sẽ vào đó một lát và sau đó chúng ta có thể đổi. Được chứ?"

"Được rồi. Cứ đi đi."

Ron quay lại và bước về phía đại sảnh để tới căn phòng của Harry. Neville đã ở bên ngoài, còn cánh cửa thì khép hờ. Ron nhẹ nhàng bước vào trong và dừng lại khi nghe thấy một đoạn hội thoại.

"Draco, em ổn. Họ nói em chỉ cần ở lại để chữa trị trong khoảng một tháng nữa." giọng Harry nghe thật yếu ớt.

"Anh đang cố gắng. Anh sẽ đẩy nhanh tiến độ chữa trị của em." Không gian dần trở nên yên lặng. "Harry..."

Tiếp tục yên lặng. Ron cảm thấy tội lỗi khi nghe một cuộc hội thoại riêng tư, nhưng anh cũng không muốn đi đến và phá vỡ họ. 

Ron nhìn lén từ phía sau bức tường anh đang đứng. Malfoy quay lưng về phía cửa, còn giường của Harry thì ở góc nên anh không nhìn thấy mặt cậu ấy. Nhưng ít nhất anh có thể nhìn thấy Malfoy đang siết chặt lấy bàn tay Harry. 

Malfoy có vẻ đã lấy lại được giọng của mình vì hắn ta đang định nói gì đó. 

"Potter." Giọng hắn chắc nịch. "Anh rất tức giận với em tối nay vì em đã khiến bản thân bị thương. Và cũng rất sợ hãi nữa. Teddy cần cha đỡ đầu của nó, vậy nên em không thể làm những việc như thế này. Em cần cẩn thận hơn."

Có vẻ như Harry đã định nói gì đó. "Suỵtt..." Nhưng Malfoy đã bắt cậu ấy im lặng.

"Anh vẫn chưa xong. Em phải cẩn thận hơn." Sự chắc chắn trong giọng hắn giao động. "Anh không thể... không thể để mất em." Yên lặng thêm. "Anh... anh yêu em, cho dù bề ngoài không giống như vậy. Thật ra, em thực yếu ớt, khiến người ta phát cáu, đần độn, ảm đạm, và anh hẳn là đã mất trí rồi, nhưng chuyện là thế đó. Anh yêu em, và em tốt hơn hết là nên chăm sóc tốt bản thân, bởi vì anh không có ý định sống một mình nốt phần đời còn lại đâu."

Ron hít một hơi thật mạnh để kiềm chế tiếng kêu kinh ngạc của mình. Phần còn lại của cuộc đời? Chà, địa ngục trần gian là đây.

Harry hiển nhiên là đã có phản ứng tốt hơn, vì nó hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt Malfoy, giờ đã sáng sủa hơn khi nhìn người bạn thân nhất của anh. Tên chết tiệt!

Anh đoán có lẽ bây giờ là lúc thích hợp để đi vào, và bước đi để tạo ra vài tiếng ồn phía cánh cửa. 

"Harry. Cậu còn thức không?"

"Weasley, nếu như cậu ấy còn đang ngủ, thì cái giọng to đến tức cười của cậu chắc chắn sẽ đánh thức cậu ấy. Harry, làm sao em có thể để một tên ngốc như vậy ở quanh?"

Ron bước về phía chiếc giường, và thấy bớt căng thẳng hơn khi thấy ánh nhìn như muốn xem trò tiêu khiển từ người bạn của anh.  
Cậu ấy thật nhợt nhạt, nhưng trông cậu vẫn ổn.

"Chà, Draco, chắc chắn là vì cậu ấy để tôi ở bên cạnh nên tôi mới có thể nhắc cho cậu ấy rằng một người đàn ông tử tế sẽ không làm móng tay và tạo kiểu cho tóc."

"Tên ngốc. Đó là phong cách. Thật sự. Kẻ ngoại đạo không có văn hóa." (Dra chửi xéo Ron không hiểu thời trang.)

Harry chỉ vừa nằm xuống, rõ ràng là rất tận hưởng trò đùa trước mắt. Cuối cùng, cậu nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Cảm ơn cậu, Ron, vì đã nói cho anh ấy. Anh ấy đã kể cho tớ việc cậu làm. Tớ rất biết ơn điều này. Và nó cũng có nghĩa là gia đình đã...?"

"Phải, mọi người biết rồi." Anh liếc sang Malfoy. "Có vẻ như cậu đã có một ấn tượng tốt ngoài kia. Không ai có biểu hiện thất vọng cả."

Anh nhìn trở lại Harry. "Tớ biết cậu ghét phải đối mặt, nhưng đó là một cách tồi tệ để chống lại họ. Tất cả mọi người đều mừng khi cậu ổn và không có ai phàn nàn gì cả."

Harry cười nhẹ, rồi nhăn mặt. "Tớ nghĩ tớ cần một lọ thuốc giảm đau nữa."

Ron nhìn về phía đồng hồ từ khi Harry tự nhận mình bị đau. "Nhìn kìa, Hermione hẳn là muốn xem qua cậu trước khi cậu ngủ mất. Tớ sẽ chỉ ra ngoài và kiểm tra với các bác sỹ về thuốc thôi."

"Cảm ơn, anh bạn. Tớ thực sự nợ cậu một lần."

"Không bao giờ, Harry. Cậu không bao giờ nợ tớ điều gì cả. Tớ chỉ rất mừng khi cậu vẫn ổn." Anh vỗ nhẹ lên vai Harry, rồi bước về phía cửa.

_____________________________

Ron ngồi xuống trong phòng chờ trong khi mọi người chậm rãi rời khỏi căn phòng. Các anh em của anh đã trở về nhà, và cha mẹ anh thì đi chúc Harry ngủ ngon. Ron đã thấy Malfoy cố gắng kiên nhẫn chờ mọi người rời đi để có thể trở lại với Harry. Anh sẽ không thấy ngạc nhiên nếu Malfoy định ở lại và ngủ qua đêm trên chiếc ghế, kể cả khi bọn họ không cho phép.

Có ai đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh, và anh ngước lên.

"Parkinson. Cậu đã tìm ra cái bất kể là thứ gì mà Malfoy đã nói chưa?"

"Tôi tìm rồi. Tôi nghĩ rằng nó sẽ giúp được gì đó. Cậu ta có một quyển sách về những loại độc dược không rõ ràng và một lọ dược chuyên chữa trị cho vết thương bởi thần chú. Nếu được làm cẩn thận, nó có thể chữa cho Potter trong một vài ngày, thay vì vài tuần. Draco sẽ phải chỉnh sửa lại một chút, vì có vài nguyên liệu khó tìm, nhưng cậu ấy cũng là một thiên tài về việc này. Nó cũng giúp cho Draco nữa, cậu ấy sẽ cảm thấy mình có ích, và nếu nó có tác dụng, cậu ấy có thể sẽ phát hành bản chỉnh sửa của mình và giúp đỡ St.Mungo. Vậy nên, nó sẽ là một chiến thắng cho tất cả mọi người."

"Cảm ơn cậu. Chúng tôi biết ơn về điều này."

"Tôi chỉ để cuốn sách ở nơi mà cậu ấy bảo thôi. Nó không liên quan gì đến Potter cả."

Ron chỉ ném cho cô một ánh nhìn không tin tưởng. "Tôi đã thấy họ ở bên nhau, cậu biết đấy. Tối nay. Cậu đã thấy họ chưa?"

"Rồi," Parkinson thở dài. "Chúng ta là những tên chết tiệt, đúng không nhỉ?"

Cười và kéo lấy sự chú ý của người kia, Ron gật gù. "Chắc chắn là vậy rồi. Tôi đoán chúng ta sẽ có một mối quan hệ lâu dài đấy. Điều này có nghĩa là tôi phải gọi cậu là Pansy sao?"

Cô ấy tỏ vẻ chán ghét. "Chắc chắn là không rồi, Weasley."

"Cảm ơn trời," anh cười. "Dù sao thì, Parkinson, tôi nghĩ cậu bé Malfoy của cậu đang chuẩn bị quay trở lại. Hãy đi vào và nói cho cậu ta những gì cậu đã tìm thấy trước khi cậu không còn cơ hội. Tôi biết cậu không cần lời cảm ơn của tôi, nhưng cậu đáng được có nó."

Ron đi cùng cô tới chỗ Malfoy. "Hãy chăm sóc cho cậu ta tối nay. Chúng tôi sẽ trở lại vào buổi sáng để cậu có thể về nhà và nghỉ ngơi một chút."

Malfoy nhìn Ron, rồi bất ngờ cười với anh, và nắm chặt tay anh. "Cảm ơn cậu, Weasley. Tôi đoán là chúng ta sẽ lại gặp nhau vào sáng mai."

Ron nhìn chòng chọc anh ta, rồi cũng đưa tay bắt lại.

Hermione, người đã quan sát toàn bộ, chỉ cười và nhéo lấy chồng mình, rồi đẩy anh xuống đại sảnh. "Chúc ngủ ngon, Malfoy. Và chúc may mắn khi giúp Harry dễ chịu hơn. Harry bị ốm rất cần được chăm sóc, và vài lọ giảm đau sẽ khiến điều ấy bất khả thi và cậu ấy sẽ có vẻ kì quặc một chút. Nhưng biết đâu cậu sẽ may mắn hơn chúng tôi đấy."

Malfoy quắc mắt. "Nó giống như một lời nguyền vậy. Tôi tưởng cậu đã nói là chúng ta sẽ đối xử với nhau tốt hơn. Bloody Gryffindors."

Ron cười và choàng tay qua vai vợ mình, kéo cô xuống đại sảnh. "Ôi Merlin, anh thật yêu em quá. Đi nào, cậu ta sẽ làm tốt việc này thôi, dù anh ghét phải nói ra. Hãy về nhà và sẽ đến lượt chúng ta vào ngày mai. Chúng ta cần nghỉ ngơi."

Ron mỉm cười rồi hôn người vợ cũng là bạn thân nhất của mình, và để người bạn thân còn lại trong một vòng tay tốt đến ngạc nhiên. Thú vị, phải chứ. Ai mà nghĩ đến điều này sẽ xảy ra?

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là bản dịch từ tiếng anh và mình còn là tay mới nên có một số chỗ chưa tốt lắm. hi vọng bạn đọc có thể tận hưởng câu chuyện và nhận xét giúp mình để những phần sau sẽ tốt hơn. Xin chân thành cảm ơn.


End file.
